shigutofandomcom-20200214-history
Version History
The updates that are before episode update aren’t know by the current editer. = Riot update (10/06/2019) = ---- Greetings, Citizens of Neon District. The Riot Update has arrived, so choose your side wisely. Will you take up arms against the corrupt City Authority and The Watch, or will you crush the protesting civilians using your new arsenal of weaponry? The choice is yours. *Added a Government building to house the City Authority, A powerful council of executives that oversee the creation of laws and administration of Neon District. *Added a new episode: "Riot", that takes place in front of the City Authority Building. *Added a toggle run/walk button. Press left shift to change your speed. *Expanded Watch Prison Block, for more criminals to be locked up. *Added a Broom in the Pawn shop. *Added a new silenced assassin weapon at Underground Arms. *Added riot shield, armor, VEC-H to watch Req. Thanks Mr_Wigs. *Added the TZR to Lee's Defense. *The Work pad now uses the correct animation. *New advertisements around the city for immersion. *Lowered music in The Longe Ranger. *Small rework of Lee's Defense. *Added a pretty skylight to Amery International. *Added new clothing made by Krytera Enjoy and report any bugs you find! ---- Upgraded The Watch with the new Riot Equipements : the HSR-IV Armor, the Riot Shield and the VEC-H for 2500, 1000 and 2100 E-Cash respectably. Added Riot Episode Added 2 Executive Apartments Patched the Umbrella bug with a cooldown : The Umbrella when used repeatedly allowed you to phase through walls. Added Weapons such as the sleeper, the broken glass(nn) Patch 1 (06/25/2019) Price of the Shiguto and Executive Apartments reduced from 800 E-Cash to 599 E-Cash. = Episodes update (03/29/2019) = ---- Greetings Citizens of Neon District, the Episodes update is now out! What are Episodes you ask? Similar to how other popular Roleplay games on Roblox do “Events” – which are small limited time changes to the map to create new RP opportunities, Neon District’s Episodes does this in a dynamic way. This means that Episodes don’t require a server admin or Roblox studio update to create them – instead they happen over time in the server to make the world of Neon District more dynamic. To start off, there are 4 Episodes in Neon District that will cycle. Each lasts 15 minutes. If this feature receives positive feedback, then more will be added from your suggestions. Other additions in this update: *Umbrellas *Laptops *Reworked Amery plaza *Reworked shanty town in sewers *New RP animations *Switch from legacy lighting to Voxel lighting = Bloxy Update (??/??/201?) = ---- = "BIG" Update 2 (??/??/201?) = ---- *GUI Bug fixes, new arrested animation in emote GUI *Fixed animations for revolvers *New Phone shop and Bank *Increased Console Controller support for XBOX ! *Release of Tool Saver V2 (Stable) = "BIG" Update (??/??/201?) = ---- *New Luxury Apartments near Amery International *Tools now save when you respawn and leave the game (Release Tool Saver V2) *More apartments added (cheap ones in the sewers) *Added Operation room to Nexus Solutions *Added prison cells and elevator to The Watch HQ *Expanded "The Lone Ranger" = RP Update (??/??/2018) = ---- = Unnamed Update (??/??/2017) = ---- *New Intro GUI *Expanded Police HQ